


lovers dance (when they're feeling in love)

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, High School, How Do I Tag, Lincoln is so shy, Not Beta Read, Prom, and Skye's not, but that's nothing new, buying a dress, static quake - Freeform, they're in high school omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I don’t need a new dress.’ Skye said with a gloomy face ‘Because obviously I don’t have a partner for the prom.’<br/>There was a moment of silence.<br/>‘What about this guy?’ Jemma asked suddenly.<br/>Skye narrowed her eyes.<br/>‘Which one?’<br/>‘He brought your book a moment ago.’<br/>‘Lincoln?’ Skye asked incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll teach you to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what is it, seriously. But I kinda like it.
> 
> Title from 'All about us' by He Is We feat. Owl City
> 
> (btw. I'm going abroad this Friday [Austria, I'm coming!] and I don't know if I will have an access to the Internet, so please, be patient, I'll fix all the mistakes and post the next chapter as soon as possible :))

Skye sat down in front of Jemma and sighed loudly.

‘God, I’m so hungry I could eat an elephant!’

‘Sadly, today we have only a chicken.’ Jemma smiled at her friend. ‘Tough day?’

‘Terrible!’ Skye said, slicing a piece of meat ‘History of Europe is killing me. I mean, it’s so... long!’

Jemma burst out laughing.

‘Hi girls!’ Bobbi sat down next to Skye ‘What’s up?’

‘Skye thinks that the history is too long.’ Jemma said with a fasely serious face.

Skye rolled her eyes.

‘Ok, ok, maybe I’m overreacting.’

‘Maybe.’ Bobbi grinned.

‘Oh, shut up and eat, I have an idea.’

 

Ten minutes later they were sitting on a bench next to the soccer pitch. That was Skye’s idea- she wanted to watch her boyfriend’s practice; Jemma and Bobbi didn’t have anything against, because who wouldn’t like to watch a dozen of sweating men working out?

‘Prom is the next Friday. What about going shopping this Saturday? I still don’t have a dress.’ Bobbi said and Skye nodded enthiustically.

‘Yeah, I need something awesome to wear.’

‘I don’t have a dress too.’ Jemma admitted.

‘You don’t need a dress.’ Bobbi said with a grin ‘You can go to the prom dressed in a lab coat and Fitz still will be worshipping you.’

Jemma blushed hard.

‘I think that... Skye, are you okay?’

Well, Skye wasn’t okay, but she wasn’t able to say anything because of anger growing in her throat. Bobbi and Jemma followed her gaze and immediately understood why their friend was shaking in fury.

Grant Ward, Skye’s -well, now ex- boyfriend was standing on the edge of the field, kissing some girl Skye didn’t know. It was clear that they were enjoying each other a lot.

‘What an asshole!’ Bobbi said with scorn ‘Do you want me to kick his ass?’

She was totally serious; Bobbi was not only a cheerleader captain but also was a kickboxing champion. She could be very dangerous when she wanted to be- and at that moment she really wanted to.

‘He’s not worth it.’ Jemma was trying to calm the situation.

‘He’s not.’ Skye agreed through gritted teeth. Deep inside she wasn’t surprise. Grant Ward this cool, handsome guy every girl wanted to date. They had been together for 3 months and mostly it was pretty great- except the moments when he was udressing the other girls with his eyes. He wasn’t a man she would like to marry, but her pride hurt.

‘I know her.’ Bobbi said suddenly ‘It’s Kara, she’s a new cheerleader.’

Skye shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

‘Thank God I’m not in love with him.’ she said ‘And I have bigger problems...’ she glared at her watch ‘...like geography in seven minutes.’ Skye looked at her friends and noticed that they were watching her with confusion.

‘What?’

‘You’re taking it surprisingly well.’ Jemma said carefully.

‘Oh, come on’ Skye snorted ‘I’m not going to cry over a cheating asshole like him.’

Jemma still didn’t look convinced, but Bobbi smiled.

‘That’s my girl.’

Skye finally smiled a little.

‘I’ll be fine, I promise. Aaaand now I need to go if I don’t want Miss Hill to kill me for being late. See you later!’

 

 

‘Stupid jerk.’ Skye muttered, sitting at her desk in the gegraphy class.

She wasn’t sad, she was just angry, so angry that her hands were shaking. She wanted to took her stuff out, but her bag flipped from her hands and fell on the floor.

‘This day keeps getting better and better.’ she sighed.

Skye wanted to bend down and collect her things, but she was stopped by a voice.

‘Allow me.’

A moment later all her books and pens were on the table and Lincoln- her partner- was smiling at her faintly.

‘Thanks.’ Skye said and he nodded.

Skye liked Lincoln; he was a quiet guy, but he was nice and good at geography. They had been preparing a project once but they had been talking about the school only.

Lincoln looked at her and Skye could see anxiety in his eyes.

‘Are you okay? You look...’

‘Like a girl whose boyfriend is a freaking liar?’

Lincoln gasped and Skye immediately felt guilty. It wasn’t his fault.

‘I’m sorry.’ she said quickly ‘Bad day.’

Lincoln smiled a little.

‘It’s okay. I hope it’ll be better.’

Skye wanted to thank him but in that moment Miss Hill entered the class and she had to focus on volcanos.

 

 

‘How are you feeling, Skye?’ Jemma asked with concern in her voice.

‘I’m fine.’ Skye sighed, closing her locker. ‘I’m just mad, mostly at myself. It was so predictible, don’t you think? I...’

‘Skye.’

Skye felt anger growing inside her again. She turned around and faced Grant, who was smiling brightly at her.

‘Grant.’ Skye hissed ‘Do you want to tell me something?’

Ward’s eyes widened ‘Like what?’

‘Like: I’m a chaeting asshole and I’m not worth your forgivness?’

Grant swallowed hard.

‘Baby, I can explain.’

‘Don’t bother.’ Skye said coldly ‘It’s over. Now go away.’

‘But...’

‘You heard the lady.’ Skye heard Hunter’s voice and smiled lightly. She turned around and saw him, standing right behind her with Bobbi next to him.

Ward made a right choice and turnded around.

‘You’re making a mistake.’ he said and left.

‘Thanks.’ Skye said to Hunter and he smiled at her.

Hunter was a great guy and Skye new that Bobbi couldn’t find anyone better. Well, they were arguing almost every day, but everybody could see how much they were loving each other.

‘How he...’ Skye wanted to insult Ward very hard, but she was cut off by a familiar voice behind her

She turned around and saw Lincoln.

‘Hi, what’s up?’ she asked, a little bit confused.

‘You left your book in the class.’ he said, blushing a little.

‘Oh... thank you.’ Skye said and grabbed the book.

Lincoln smiled at her, nodded quickly and walked away.

‘Don’t worry, Skye.’ Jemma said.

‘She’s right.’ Bobbi added ‘A nice dress will cheer you up.’

‘I don’t need a new dress.’ Skye said with a gloomy face ‘Because obviously I don’t have a partner for the prom.’

There was a moment of silence.

‘What about this guy?’ Jemma asked suddenly.

Skye narrowed her eyes.

‘Which one?’

‘He brought your book a moment ago.’

‘Lincoln?’ Skye asked incredulously.

‘Yeah. He seems to be a nice guy.’ Bobbi added ‘What do you think, Hunter?’

‘We’ve a math together. He’s pretty cool when he wants to be.’

Skye thought about Lincoln; this tall, quiet quy with bright eyes and messy blonde hair. He didn’t look a great material for a prom partner. But then again, he was really nice. And Skye would like to hang out with someone amiable.

‘You should ask him.’ Jemma said like she could read Skye’s mind.

‘Fine.’ Skye sighed ‘I’ll do it tomorrow.’

 

 

When Skye entered her house she immediately felt better. Maybe it was because of the warm, yellow colour of the walls or maybe because of the smell of a burnt food. Her mother was a great parent and a beautofil woman, but she was a terrible cook.

‘Hi mom.’ Skay said entering the kitchen.

‘Hello, honey.’ her mother smiled at her and threw something black- probably a piece of meat- to a trash can ‘What do you want: pizza or maybe something Chinese?’

‘Chinese.’ Skye answered, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Skye had been adopted by Melinda May at the age of six. She had found love, kindness and true home. She couldn’t imagine a better family.

‘So, how was your day?’

‘I broke up with Grant.’

‘Finally!’ Melinda said enthiustically ‘I mean, I’m so sorry, sweetheart.’

‘It’s okay.’ Skye said ‘He was a cheatnig liar.’

‘What?’ Melinda’s eyes widened ‘Do you want me to kick his ass?’

Skye burst out laughing.

‘There’s no need, mom.’

‘But, he was your prom partner. What now?’

‘Well’ Skye could feel herself blushing a little ‘I think I’ll ask Lincoln.’

Melina grinned at her.

‘Lincoln? You mean that cute boy you were making a project with?’

‘Do you think he’s cute?’ Skye asked curiously. She had never thought about Lincoln this way.

‘Didn’t you see his smile?’

Skye opened her mouth to say that she really hadn’t been paying so much attention to him, but in that moment a door bell rang.

‘Our dinner is here!’ Melinda smiled and left the kitchen, leaving Skye alone with her thoughts.

 

 

‘Hi, Lincoln.’Skye smiled, sitting next to him.

‘Hi.’ he answered, smiling back and Skye had to admit that he was quite cute.

‘I have a question.’ she said ‘Are you going to the prom?’

Lincoln blushed a little.

Yes, he was definitely adorable.

‘Well, I don’t have a partner, so... I...’ he stumbled, blushing even harder.

‘I was wondering’ Skye took a deep breath ‘Maybe you can go with me?’

Lincoln opened his mouth a little; he was staring at her, completely stunned.

Skye felt an urge to explain.

‘You know, I broke up...’ God, she was so pathetic, she was practically begging him to go with her. And why the hell was she blushing?!

‘I would be my pleasure.’ Lincoln said, giving her this cute, bright smile ‘But I need to tell you, I’m an awful dancer.’

‘Don’t worry.’ Skye grinned at him ‘I’ll teach you.’

 


	2. Eyes on you, eyes on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you're still with me :)
> 
> I'll correct all errors as soon as possible :)

 

‘And?’ Bobbi asked impatiently when Skye joined them during the lunch break.

‘He agreed.’ Skye said simply, sitting down next to Fitz, who was reading a book with a title she didn’t even try to understand.

‘Ha!’ Bobbi said enthiustically ’I knew it!’

‘That’s awesome, Skye.’ Jemma smiled ‘Don’t you think, Leo?’

Fitz rose his head and blinked a few times. It was obvious that he had no idea what was going on.

‘Um...yeah... that’s great? Or... not?’

Jemma started to laugh and Fitz looked at her with confusion. 

‘Yeah’ she said, putting her hand on his shoulder ‘It’s great.’

Fitz smiled at her and Skye felt a blast of jealousy. They way Jemma and Fitz were looking at each other was making her stomach clench. What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she find anyone who would look at her like that?

She sighed quietly.

‘Are you okay, Skye?’ Bobbi asked ‘Are you thinking about this asshole again?’

‘No’ she answered.

She knew that she wouldn’t tell her friends what was she thinking about; they would say that someday she would find the one. But she wanted him now.

‘Okay, guys, I need to run. See you.’ Skye waved to her friends.

‘Well’ Jemma said after Skye had left ‘I think she’s totally over him.’

‘Yeah’ Bobbi nodded ‘But I’m not.’

‘What?’ Jemma’s eyes widened.

‘Do you really think that Ward shouldn’t be punished?’

‘To be honest I don’t.’ Jemma said carefully.

‘Oh, come on.’ Bobbi rolled her eyes ‘He won’t suffer... too much.’

Jemma finally smiled.

‘I’m listeninig.’

‘Great!’ Bobbi grinned at her ‘Put that book down, Fitz, we’ll need your help.’

At her way home Skye decided to go to a grocery shop. Her mother was working late that day and Skye was sure that in their fridge was only a bottle of ketchup.

The shop was almost empty, so when she felt an urge to sing, she didn’t hesitate. She wasn’t confident enough to perform in front of a crowd, but well, she was alone and she really wanted to sing a song she had discovered recently...

_ ‘And I just want you to know, know, know- you are too kind to be fooled like that.’  _ she sang quietly. 

_ ‘That’s why I’ll be honest love, love, love- you deserve to meet a better man.’  _ sang somebody behind the shelf and Skye froze. She didn’t excpect anybody to know that song... Well, she didn’t expect anybody to be there. But the voice was strangely familiar...

Skye heard that the person behind the shelf was moving in her direction, so she quickly turned her head.

Her jaw dropped.

It was Lincoln.

‘Wow’ she said after a moment of silence ‘You have a nice music taste.’

Lincoln blushed a little. He was clearly as surprised as Skye, if not more. He run his hand through his hair.

‘Yeah, thanks. Um, you too.’

Skye laughed shortly. He was so shy and that was adorable. 

‘See you at school?’

‘Yeah.’ he nodded; he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something more, but he didn’t do that.

He just waved her, turned around and headed to the shelf with dairy.

Skye was staring at his back, feeling something strange growing inside her.

She wanted to talk to Lincoln, to learn something about him. They were going to the prom together but they were practically strangers. 

‘Hey!’ she shouted at Lincoln without thinking. He turned around immediately and Skye could feel herself blushing. Ridiculous.

‘I just thought...’ she moved closer ’... maybe we could, I don’t know, go for a walk and talk a little? Because I really don’t know anything about you except that you like really strange music.’

Lincoln was looking like the Christmas came early- a bit surprised, but with wide smile and bright eyes. 

‘I’d like that a lot.’

Skye came to the shopping centre with her mother, who wanted to meet one of her friends there. 

‘Try not to buy the most expensive one, honey.’ Melinda said, smiling widely. She was only teasing her daughter- Skye wasn’t a big fan of dresses, she was rather a T-shirt girl.

‘Right.’ Skye rolled her eyes and noticed someone familiar near to her.

‘Good morning, director Coulson.’ she said with a smile.

‘Good morning, Skye, madam May.’ Coulson smiled back ‘I’m sorry, but I’m in hurry.’

‘Well’ Melinda said when Coulson had left ‘He’s really good- looking, I didn’t notice before.’

‘MOM!’ 

‘I’m joking!’ her mother raised her hands ‘Ok, I’m not, but don’t worry.’

Skye sighed, but she was smiling. Her mom was the best.

She spotted Bobbi and Jemma and waved to them. 

‘Ok, mom, I’m going.’

‘Have fun’ Melinda smiled.

‘So, what do you think about it?’ Jemma turned around, presentig a dress she had chosen.

‘It’s nice but...’ Skye wasn’t sure what to say.

’... but you can’t go in that dress.’ Bobbi finished her sentence.

Jemma’s eyes widened.

‘Why?’

Bobbi rolled her eyes.

‘It’s really pretty, but for a nun. It’s time to show the world how sexy you are.’

Jemma opened her mouth, clearly too surprised to say anything.

‘Here’ Bobbi grabbed a dress from a hanger and gave it to Jemma ‘Try this one.’

Jemma, still stunned, took the dress and disappeared in the dressing room. Skye started to laugh.

‘What?’ Bobbi shrugged her shoulders ’That’s the truth. She should finally wear something... like that!’

Jemma was standing in front of them, shy smile on her face.

She was looking amazing.

The dress was pomegrante, almost black. It was plain, long and strapless, with a slit to a mid- thigh.

‘Wow’ Skye said ‘You look gorgeous!’

‘You think?’ Jemma asked, unsure.

‘You’re taking it.’ Bobbi said decisively and giggled ‘Poor Fitz, he’s going to have a heartattack!’

Jemma blushed hard, but she was looking pleased.

‘I’ll take it.’ she smiled ‘You only live once, right?’

‘How long are we supposed to wait for you, Bobbi?’ Skye yelled, standing next to Jemma and waiting for their friend, who was still in the dressing room.

‘One moment!’ Bobbi yelled back and a minute later she emerged from the changing.

‘Now you can tell me how great I look.’ she winked at her friends.

Bobbi was looking very sexy in the matched, red dress with a deep neckline and straps tied behind her neck.

‘It’s perfect for you!’ Skye said with a grin ‘Gyus won’t be able to take their eyes from you.’

‘I’m counting on it.’ Bobbi laughed.

‘You look amazing.’ Jemma added with a smile.

‘So’ Bobbi turned her face to Skye ‘it’s time for you.’

Skye was sitting in the dressing room for almost thirty minutes, trying on all the dresses her friends were bringing her. But none was the right one.

‘It’s pointless.’ Skye sighed to herself, ready to give up.

‘It’s not!’ Bobbi yelled.

Skye rolled her eyes and grabbed her T- shirt; she was really tired and wanted to go home. But then she saw something under the chair; she bended down and grabbed a piece of fabric.

It was a dress she hadn’t noticed before. It was white and soft in touch.

‘Okay’ Skye said to herself ‘One more chance.’

She dressed up quickly and looked in the mirror.

It was white, long to her knees and very, very simple. 

Beautiful.

‘Skye? Are you alive?’

‘Yeah. I think I found the right dress.’

‘Really? Come here!’

Skye left the changing and stood in front of her friends.

‘You look so pretty!’ Jemma was definitely delighted.

‘Well, you could find something more sexy.’ Bobbi said ‘But that’s really cute. And you look great.’

Skye gently touched the soft fabric.

‘I think Lincoln’ll like it.’ she said quietly to herself.

‘Oh, really?’ Bobbi raised her eybrows ‘That’s interesting...’

‘What?’ Skye was trying to sound confident, but she could feel her cheeks burning ‘We were on a walk yeasterday and he’s a really nice guy so I thought...’

‘Yes?’ Bobbi asked with an innocent smile ‘What do you think?’

‘You know’ Skye muttered ‘I should wear something we both would like...’

‘Totally.’ Bobbi nodded, but her grin was incredibly wide.

‘Oh, shut up. I’m taking it.’

** Bobbi:  ** You have everything?

** Jemma:  ** Yup, everything’s ready.

** Bobbi:  ** So game’s on.

** Jemma:  ** I’m nervous.

** Bobbi:  ** We’re doing it for Skye. Btw, what do you think about Lincoln?

** Jemma:  ** He seems to be a nice guy.

** Bobbi:  ** But did you see how she was blushing? There’s a thing, I’m telling you.

** Jemma:  ** They just went for a walk.

** Bobbi:  ** Yeah, and they were JUST talking.

** Jemma:  ** Oh, come on! She was embarassed by your questions, that’s all.

** Bobbi:  ** If you say so...

** Jemma:  ** Let’s concentrate on our plan.

** Bobbi:  ** Ok, ok, we’ll talk about it on Monday. Make sure your genious boyfriend knows what to do.

** Jemma:  ** Will do. See you at school.

** Bobbi:  ** Bye!

Skye couldn’t fall asleep. She was still thinking about how Bobbi had been teasing her. 

And how much she had been blushing. It was making no sense. No sense at all.

That thought leaded her straight to Lincoln and she smiled involuntarily. During they walk she had discovered that he was not only nice, but also clever, funny and really, really...

Skye sighed and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

The truth was the the thought of Lincoln’s smile was making her heart warm. 

And it was making no sense. No sense at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (The song from the shop: 'No' by Dawid Podsiadło- I love him a l, ok?)


	3. It's all about us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really wanted to finish it fast and I had no time for correction (I'l do it soon!). The ending is bad, I know, but I didn't have any better idea :(

 

When Skye entered the school on Thursday morning she could almost see the excitment in the air. The next day was for a lot of people one of the most important day in their lives; the day they would tell their future children about.

In Skye’s mind prom was always a pointless party with stupid dress code. But now she was excited and she couldn’t really say why, but she couldn’t wait to go, wearing her beautiful dress.

She could feel that something had changed. The sun was shining brighter, and everything was so... light, light and beautiful. She was smiling to herself with no reason and was just strangely happy.

Skye shook her head and spotted Bobbi and Jemma in the corner of the corridor. They were talking quietly and Skye was wondering what they were planning. She wanted to go and ask, but then, out of nowhere, Grant Ward appeared in front of her with Kara glued to his side.

‘Hello, Skye.’ he said with wide, dishonest smile ‘I was wondering if I’ll see you tomorrow.’

He was smiling at her thriumphally, convinced that she was still crying over him. Skye had no idea how could she ever thought that he was handsome; well, his face wasn’t ugly or bad looking, but there was something about the way he smiles that was making him look unatractive.

Before Skye had a chance to wipe that smile off his face, Kara added:

‘Honey, it’s nothing shameful in going alone... I guess.’

‘Actually, I’m not going alone. And hopefully I won’t see you tomorrow.’

Then she just turned aroung and left, leaving Ward and Kara with open mouths. She made her way to Bobbi and Jemma, who were looking at her with concern.

‘Everything’s fine?’ Jemma asked.

‘Yeah’ Skye nodded ‘I just had a doubtful pleasure to speak with Ward, ughh.’

Bobbi gave Jemma a quick look and Skye frowned.

‘Okay, what’s going on? You’re acting weird the whole week.’

Jemma blushed hard and didn’t say anything. Bobbi sighed.

‘It’s nothing bad, really.’

‘So tell me.’

‘Okay, okay’ Bobbi sighed again ‘Just wait one hour and you’ll find out, I promise.’

‘Fine.’ Skye said.

 

 

Skye couldn’t focus during her history class; she was wondering what Bobbi and Jemma were up to. She had no idea what they were hiding from them and she didn’t like it at all.

When the lesson ended Skye quickly grabbed her bag and left the class, detrmined to find Jemma and Bobbi and discover what the hell was going on. Then she noticed a group of a girls giggling in the middle of the corridor.

She was close enough to hear what they were talking about.

‘Did you see his face?’

‘But how this could happen? I mean, it suppoused to be safe...’

‘He won’t be so pretty at the prom tomorrow...’

‘Yeah, he’s so pissed!’

‘Hey gyus, what happened?’ Skye asked curiosuly.

‘It was an accident in the lab.’ answered one of the girls named Raina; it was clear that she was forcing herself not to laugh ‘One of the probes exploded... right into Ward’s face!’

Skye froze. Could that be a thing Jemma and Bobbi were hiding?

‘Is he okay?’ she asked carefully.

Rains burst into a loud laughter.

‘Yeah, but now his face is covered in green stains and he can’t wash it off! He’s not so pretty anymore!’

‘How could this happen?’

‘I have no idea.’ Raina shrugged her shoulders ‘They were supposed to do some really basic reaction, but you know- he’s not the brighest one.’

‘Yeah’ Skye nodded ‘Thanks’ she turned around and decided to find their friends and ask them about that ‘accident’.

She didn’t have to go far- she found them next to Jemma’s locker.

‘Is that what you were hiding? You caused an accident in the lab?’

Jemma was looking a little bit guilty- she wasn’t sure what Skye would think about their action.

‘Come on, Skye.’ Bobbi smiled lightly ‘You didn’t think we would let him go without any punishment, did you?’

‘Are you mad, Skye?’ Jemma asked quietly.

‘Maybe a little. I don’t like when you’re hiding something from me.’

Jemma’s face became upset, but Skye grinned at her friends.

‘But I’ll forgive you if you show me his face. I’ve heard something about green stains.’

 

 

‘That wasn’t hard, really.’ Jemma said, smiling to Skye from across a table ‘Fitz and I are in the chemistry lab all the time.’

‘So Fitz was a part of it too?’ Skye turned her face to Fitz, who blushed and shrugghed his shoulders.

‘He helped me with creating that substance.’ Jemma touched her boyfriend’s hand ‘And I put it to Ward’s probe before his class.’

‘So what was that, exactly?’

‘My own design. Completely safe for skin and eyes, but really hard to wash off.’ Jemma’s smile suddenly faded ‘We weren’t too cruel, right?’ she asked with anxiety.

‘Nah’ said Hunter, stealing a frie from Bobbi’s plate ‘You could do so much worse... our revenge is better.’

‘Your revenge?’ Skye asked suspiciously.

‘Yeah, we have a plan with, haven’t we, Fitz?’

‘We do.’ Fitz nodded with a smile.

‘You don’t have to do this, guys. I think that Jemma and Bobbi avenged me pretty well.’

‘Oh no’ Hunter said with serious face ‘Ward’s betrayal offended all men. We can’t let him go away with it.’

Skye laughed shortly.

‘So what are you going to do? Girls’ve already made him look pretty.

‘There’s only one thing that every man loves more than his face.’ Fitz said with a mysterious smile.

‘And that’s his car.’ Hunter added.

‘You’re impossible.’ Skye said, looking at her friends ‘And I love you all.But now...’ she glared at her watch ’... I need to run.’

‘Say hi to Lincoln.’ Bobbi said with an innocent smile.

‘I will.’ Skye waved to her friends, trying to convince herself that she wasn’t blushing at all.

 

 

When Skye was entering the geography class she was feeling strange; her heart was beating a little too fast and he was a bit nervous without any actual reason. She wasn’t afraid of Miss Hill or her grades for sure, so why she couldn’t make her breath steady?

Lincoln immediately noticed that something was wrong.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked, hie eyes full of honest concern.

‘Yeah, why?’ she decided to pretend that everything was normal.

‘You’re blushing. You could have a fever.’

‘No, I’m totally fine.’ she said. She wanted to tell him something funny to defus the situation, but Lincoln raised his hand quickly and touched Skye’s forehead.

Skye gasped quietly, surprised. His hand was cool and soft against her skin. Suddenly she realized that she had never touched her before. So why his touch was so familiar, so... safe?

Lincoln backed his hand and smiled.

‘You don’t have a fever, but tell me if something’s wrong, okay?’

‘Thank you.’ Skye said quietly, giving him a small smile.

‘For what?’ Lincoln asked, confused.

For caring for me, Skye wanted to say. For asking if I’m alright, for singing with me. For the way that your eyes lit up when you’re smiling at me.

‘For going with me to the prom.’ she finally answered.

Lincoln gave her a bright smile.

‘It’s my pleasure.’

 

 

Skye took a look at her reflection in a mirror. She had to admit that she was looking quite good. The dress was fitting her perfectly, highlighting her slim silhouette. Her hair was arranged in soft waves, her makeup very simple.

‘Skye?’ she heard her mother behind the door ‘Can I come in?’

‘Yes!’

‘Honey, you look absolutely beautiful!’ Melinda exclaimed with delight.

‘Thank you, mum.’ Skye smiled ‘But it’s all because of the dress.’

‘Nonsense.’ Melinda shook her head ‘You make this dress beautiful, not vice versa.’

Skye laughed shortly and then the door bell rang, causing her heart shipped a beat.

‘I’ll open.’ Melinda said with a gleam in her eye and quickly left her daughter’s room.

Skye took a deep breath and looked at her reflection.

‘Calm down.’ she said to herself ‘It’s just the prom.’

Her reflection just looked at her doubtfully.

 

Lincoln was waiting at her downstairs, next to the door. His eyes widened when he saw her.

‘Wow’ he said, blushing ‘you look ridiculous. I mean, ridiculously amazing.’

‘Thank you.’ Skye answered ‘You don’t look to bad yourself.’ Maybe she was looking ridicuously amazing, but he was looking ridiculously hot in dark suit and simple white shirt.

Lincoln laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. He made a step back and opened the door.

‘Shall we?’ he asked with a smile and Skye smiled in answer.

 

 

‘Skye, you look gorgeous!’ Bobbi grinned widely ‘Hi, Lincoln.’

‘Hi.’ Lincoln smiled brightly to Skye’s friend.

They were sitting at the table in the most quiet corner. Jemma and Bobbi were looking amazing in their dresses. Hunter was obviously feeling very relaxed in his black shirt and Fitz was looking surprisingly well in a suit.

‘Luckily, there’s no sign of Ward.’ Skye said, looking around the room.

‘Well’ Fitz smirked ‘I don’t think he’ll make it without that.’ he said, putting some piece of metal on the table.

‘What’s that?’ Skye asked curiosuly.

‘Let’s say that his car won’t move without that.’

‘And without that too.’ Hunter added, showing her another object.

‘What would I do without you?’ Skye shook her head, smiling.

‘You would be totally lost.’ Bobbi anwered ‘Come on, Hunter, let’s show all of them how the real dance looks like.’

 

 

Lincoln really had no idea how to dance.

‘I’m sorry.’ he mumbled after half of an hour ‘I’m the worst prom partner ever.’

‘Shut up.’ Skye ordered ‘I wouldn’t go with no one else.’ she said before she had a chance to think. Lincoln’s eyes widened, but he just smiled brightly.

Then a nice, slow song started playing.

‘Okay, put your hands on my waist.’ she said, feeling her heart beating too fast than usual.

‘What?’ Lincoln blinked in confusion.

Skye rolled her eyes, grabbed Lincoln’s hands and placed them on her waist. She gently pulled him closer, wrapping her hand around his neck, trying to concentrate on breathing and not on his hands.

But she could feel his breath on her cheek, she could hear his strong heartbeat against her chest and that was making her hands shake and heart flutter.

Skye closed her eyes and told herself that it was making no sense, no sense at all.

 

 ‘Are you okay?’ Lincoln asked with a concern in his eyes.

Skye nodded, but deep inside she was shaking. Her heart was beating ridiculously fast. Lincoln’s hands on her waist were burning her skin through the fabric.

She had never felt like that before.

‘Hey’ Lincoln gently touched her cheek. Skye closed her eyes and involuntarilyleaned to his hand.

Lincoln gasped quietly and Skye opened her eyes immedaitely; he was looking at her with unreadable eyes and Skye could feel her face blushing hard under his gaze.

What the hell was she doing?

She made a step back, breaking free from Lincoln’s hands. He blinked in surprise.

‘I’m sorry.’ Skye mumbled ‘I need to...’ she didn’t finish her sentence; she just turned around and ran away.

 

Skye leaned against the wall in the corridor. It was way much cooler there and she was finally able to catch her breath. But her heart was still racing.

Skye took a deep breath and wiped her suddenly wet cheeks.

When had she started to cry?

And more important- why?

It was like she couldn’t control her body, like it wasn’t her anymore.

‘Skye?’ Lincoln’s voice was quiet and full of concern.

Skye forced herself to open her eyes. Smiling had never been so difficult.

‘I’m fine.’ she said quietly without looking at him. ‘It was just a little bit too hot there.’

Lincoln lightly shook his head.

‘What’s happening, Skye?’

She wanted to tell him. How her heart was racing when he was smiling. How hard was to breathe when he was touching her. And she wanted to tell him how scared she was, bacuse she had never felt like that.

She had never even imagined to feel like that..

Skye really wanted to tell Lincoln all of that, but when she opened her mouth only a quiet sight came out.

She finally managed to look him in the eyes; he was looking at her with sadness she couldn’t understood. She felt her heart clenching painfully in her chest. And then she remember what Jemma had said not a long time before.

_You only live once._

So she made a step forward, took Lincoln’s face in her hands and kissed him. He didn’t move, probably too surprised to do anything. Skye didn’t want that moment to end; his lips were warm and soft and Skye knew that they could be perfect for each other.

She was madly in love with him and he had no idea.

Skyee was about to back off, apologize and run home, when Lincoln suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her back.

It was sweet, it was intense, it was everything. It was her first and last kiss, Lincoln’s lips on hers and his quick heartbeat under her palm.

And when they finally broke the kiss, the grabbed their hands and just looked at each other with their faces lit up by happines.

 

 ‘Where’s Skye and Lincoln?’ Jemma asked, looking around.

‘I have no idea.’ Bobbi said ‘Hunter, why are you smiling like that?’

‘Well’ Hunter smirked ‘I know for sure that they don’t want to be interrupted right now.’

Bobbi’s eyes widened.

‘What?’

‘I can totally show you what they were doing.’ Hunter said with a devilish smile ‘But no in public.’

Bobbi was looking shocked only for a moment.

‘I like that idea.’ she muttered and took Hunter’s hand.

‘Well’ Fitz said when he and Jemma were alone ‘I just want to dance with you.’

Jemma laughed and kissed him, thinking that it was probably one of the greatest nights of her- and not only her- life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
